Happy Dragon Day
by Eogrus
Summary: Mushu is bored, but excitement CUMS along the way


It was a very beautiful and wondrous morning day in the ancient nation of China. Mulan was out to prepare the Rebellion of the Seven States, leaving Mushu behind at the spiritual home. He was very sad and pouty because he did not get to have fun, he did not get to enjoy the temporary distractions that our nervous system requires in order to not think of the dread of nonexistence and the cycle of worldly misery.

Yo ah'M UPSET otay buh-weet! he said frustratedly, eating a chicken full of watermelon and playing a banjo.

Shut up, you ale vely lucky to get to raze alound you unemproyed bastald! said the cricket. His mandibles were long and flat like buck teeth and his eyes were surgically altered to be thinner.

Yo nahh you shut up, you nuttin' but uh mothafuckin whore dat gives luck ta niggas! said indignantly the tanned skinned dawg-lizard.

How dale you! said the cricket very offended because of his honour, My powel to give good ruck is hory and intlinsic to my being! Lespect you erdels you insorent foor!

Yo Make me, you oppressive douchebag an don't make me pull mah gat! said Mushu socio-politico-rebelliously, he thought that the cricket look like a police officer.

The cricket threw his hands in the air and went somewhere else. He was so offended by Mushu s negative Yin energy that he had to sacrifice to the river god Hebo to retain his own Yang one, so he buried women alive. Unfortunately, the practise of human sacrifice had become barbaric by the Qin Dynasty, so he was imprisoned.

Mushu felt very sad and guilty because his only friend was sentenced for his beliefs, so he went on a spiral of depression. He masturbated his enormous and delicious cock, he needed to fuck some ass in order to forget. But who?

Hey handsome said a sexily and masculine voice.

Yo faggot where you at? Yo ah need ta fuq yo' ass right now you know das right! moaned Mushu lustfully.

He look to the ceiling. It was ...ELLIOT!

Yes, Elliot travelled back in time when he left Pete at the end of the movie, in order to have sex with Mushu. He was very sexy now, all realistic and stuff. He glided down to Mushu and began to lick his massive erection like an ice cream of panacea dreams.

Yo awww thats it suck muh motha fuckin dong and git Sheniquah's ass back ova' heeah. moaned the asiatic lung dragon with much appreciation of the numerous suctioning tongue papillae.

Elliot complied, and Mushu grabbed a bit of watermelon and chicken blood and rubbed on the Elliot fatass. His fingers grasped the huge bara buttocks sexily like hands on a statue, and the claws rubbed the sweet purple sphincter. Some drops of Pete s underage saliva remained, a he had rimmed the dragon clean. Mushu s claws slipped into the hole and tugged it, gaping it a little.  
Yo awww yeah sho 'nuff! moaned Mushu, the wonderous tongue extricated some precum out of his urethral hole.

He slapped Elliot s ass, and he turned around. Mushu admired the fat dragon s fat bodily visage, slapping his buttcheeks with his humongous cock. Unfortunately, they were solid, so it hurt.

Yo ow do you wants ta castrate me nigga all ye damn hood ratz!? shouted Mushu angrily.

Sorry, my ass is solid lead apologised Elliott apologetically.

Mushu turned him around and made him keep sucking his cock, but he wanted to fuck him. But how?

Herro, is anyone home? said ...SHANG!

Everyone stopped as he saw the fuckery. The chinese general got an erection but he was still too shocked so he tried to leave.

Yo awww hell nahh, you stay here an' he`p me fuq dis here beotch! said Mushu, and he grabbed Shang with his tail.

Mushu ripped off Shang s pants, revealing his hotness shaved legs, rubbed with the finest oils of lotus blossoms grown in the foothills of the Changbai Mountains. Mushu much liked, he licked those fine korean feet with his mussley tongue. Then .HE SHOVED THEM UP ELLIOT S ASS!

oH moaned Elliott as his ass ring was stretched by the asiatic foot soles of lust, the toes wriggling against his prostate.

Shang was extremely shocked out of his military honour. But he couldn t deny, those wonderful velvety dragon colon insides felt so good against his foot palms, sending wonderful tingles of pleasure up his tibia. He too moaned in lust, urging Mushu to thrust faster.

And he did. As Mushu thrusted his cock went down Elliot s throat, hitting the tonsils and making him spasm, adding further to the pleasure. As the hips moved, so did the tail, thrusting Shang fasters in Eliot s ass. The thrusts were quickly becoming more intense, the cock diving deeper with each punch, leaving the mouth entirely only to dig in again, and the Shang legs going in further, one the toes out of the ass and in the other all the way up his knees.

Oh, I m going to cum! said Shang as he felt his orgasm building up in his calves.

Yo me too just like mammy! moaned Mushu as his internal testicles contracted.

Mmmmpf! gurgle Eliot.

And so, as quickly as it began, the rapacious reptilian rape ended.

Mushu withdrew his enormous penis out of Eliot s mouth and came all over his green face like broccoli, cum added like the finest mushroom paste all over the eyes. Little did they know but the sperm cells found their way to the cornea, impregnating Eliot. Three weeks from now he d lay immense pearl-like eggs, whose eggshells would be sold for chinese devil medicine.

At the same time, Shang had an immense leg orgasm and was shat out by the powerful anal muscles, panting before he fell on the ground.

Ow he said.

The three lovers held closely together, and fell asleep.

Amen. 


End file.
